


liquid courage

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been weeks of trying to resist the urge to kiss her, months of it. Rose was in love with the Doctor but she was falling so quickly for Clara as well. Her heart had never been so full but loving them both, even if she hadn’t addressed the subject with either of them, felt as easy as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liquid courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequence_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/gifts).



Rose took one look at the black and gold number Clara had chosen for their night in an honest-to-god speakeasy and made a beeline for the bar. She needed alcohol, and fast.

“Shot of tequila, please,” she asked. “And two sidecars.”

The bartender gave her a strange look but he poured the shot and pushed it across the bar to Rose before turning away to make the cocktails. Rose threw back the tequila shot and winced at the burn.

God, she was fairly certain Clara was not wearing the dress to catch her attention but it was working. The gold caught the light and the cutouts of the skirt drew attention to her legs and Rose needed alcohol if she was going to manage to go the entire night without kissing the other woman.

(It had been weeks of trying to resist that urge, _months_ of it. Rose was in love with the Doctor but she was falling so quickly for Clara as well. Her heart had never been so full but loving them both, even if she hadn’t addressed the subject with either of them, felt as easy as breathing.)

“Hey doll, here’s your drinks,” the bartender called, bringing her back into reality.

“Ta,” Rose replied, grabbing them and flashing the American a smile. Her smile widened as soon as she caught Clara’s eyes across the room.

“Look at you getting us drinks without even asking,” the brunette said as soon as Rose was in earshot. “What are we having?”

“Sidecars,” Rose said, handing Clara her drink and letting their fingers brush on the exchange. “New cocktail for a new age.”

“Cheers then!” She tilted her head as her smile deepened her dimple and clinked her glass against Rose’s.

They never broke eye contact as they both took their first sip.

“Mmm, that’s good. Excellent choice,” Clara decided, smile peeking out over the rim of her glass. “Wanna find a seat?”

“Sounds brilliant.”

Rose’s heart stuttered and then raced as Clara’s hand found hers and laced their fingers together securely. It was hardly the first time they’d held hands but this felt different, this felt like a new start and the thrill of anticipation and the warmth of hope.

They found a u-shaped booth set into the wall of the joint and slid in so they were next to each other, knees knocking and thighs brushing.

Rose took a bracing drink of her sidecar, trying to find her courage. “You look gorgeous tonight, by the way,” Rose said, breath hitting the curve of Clara’s ear as she leaned close.

Clara pulled back and raked her eyes down Rose’s torso, taking in the gold and brown number that was adorning her. “Not half bad yourself. Beautiful wouldn’t even come close.”

“You’re the English teacher, find the right words,” Rose teased, leaning closer again, liquid courage coursing through her veins even though the alcohol had yet to take hold.

Clara’s breath caught and she searched Rose’s face, big brown eyes lighting up with hope. “Do you really want me to?”

Rose bit her lip and decided to hell with it, tonight was the night. “No, I really want to kiss you. That alright?”

“More than. In fact, I rather insist that you do that immediately,” Clara started.

Rose recognized her nervous ramble and smiled as she cupped Clara’s cheek in her hand and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Their drinks sat forgotten on the table as they instead indulged in the intoxicating tastes of each other, discovering the nuances and just thoroughly enjoying the moment.

“Well, this is a nice surprise. Been wondering how long it would take the two of you to make it here,” a familiar chipper voice said from across the table.

Rose and Clara broke apart and looked up to find the Doctor grinning at both of them, hands buried in his pockets and affection clear on his face.

Clara looked between them nervously. “I don’t want to get in the way of the two of you,” she said carefully.

Rose rested her hand on Clara’s thigh and squeezed reassuringly, reinforcing it with a smile as she pretended her heart wasn’t racing from nerves as well as she waited to hear the Doctor’s opinion.

“Not intruding at all. I’ve been around a long time, I’m no stranger to polyamory,” the Doctor said. “Been around a long time and I would’ve suggested it earlier after seeing the way Rose looked at you and you looked at her but, well, I thought it’d be better for the two of you to figure it out yourselves.”

“Wanker,” Rose shot back, no heat in her tone.

Clara rested her hand on Rose’s and leaned in to steal another fleeting kiss, before addressing the Doctor. “You gonna stand there all night or come try our drinks?”

“Love to, been ages since I’ve had a good sidecar, but we should probably get going,” he rambled out.

Clara narrowed her eyes at him. Rose mirrored the expression.

“Why?” the blonde asked.

“We just got here,” Clara added on.

“Well, yes, but people around here aren’t really used to seeing two women snog each other so I have a feeling that we’re about to be asked to leave anyways.”

Rose looked from the Doctor to Clara then shrugged her shoulders. “Oops?”

“Brilliant timing, Rose,” Clara teased.

“We can always come back to the 20s,” the Doctor pointed out as he helped the two girls out of the booth.

“We better,” Rose commented to him as she stood on her tiptoes to brush a kiss across his lips as well. “I haven’t seen nearly enough of Clara in that dress.”

“Could see me out of it if you play your cards right next time,” Clara teased, looking over her shoulder.

“We can all have a good flirt later,” the Doctor said, shaking his head. “Back to the TARDIS with the two of you.”

“So long as that’s a promise, Doctor,” Rose shot back.

“’Bout the flirting and the coming back to the 20s.” Clara looked between the two of them, smile at its most flirtatious. She tossed her hair and spun around on her heel to lead the way back to their home where they could be exactly who they were supposed to be - the three of them, together.


End file.
